


Control

by spoffyumi



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Control, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Malec, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoffyumi/pseuds/spoffyumi
Summary: Inspired by these lines from "Pro Bono" by sarcasticfluentry“Should we take this to the couch?” Magnus elaborates, speaking slowly. “Your neck will hurt less.”Alec blinks again, still staring at Magnus’ mouth. “My neck… my neck doesn’t hurt.Magnus laughs. “Oh, it doesn’t hurt yet. But I don’t plan on stopping this for quite a while, Alexander.”Alec needs a break from being a cool, controlled Shadowhunter.  And Magnus is just the warlock to take over.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [pro bono](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344575) by [sarcasticfluentry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticfluentry/pseuds/sarcasticfluentry). 



As much as Magnus didn’t want it to stop, he eased Alec back with the dark hair in his fist.  “Should we take this to the couch?” Magnus grinned down, enjoying the view of Alec’s blue eyes blinking up at him in confusion.  “Your neck will hurt less.”

Alec blinked again, still staring.  “My neck?  My neck doesn’t hurt.”

Magnus chuckled.  “Oh, it doesn’t hurt yet.  But I don’t plan on stopping this for quite a while, Alexander.”

He couldn’t help but smile at his boyfriend as he obediently moved toward the couch.  The way Alec knelt beside it, and looked to Magnus for further instruction.  He let his fingers trail along Alec’s jaw when he arrived at Alec's side.  “I want you _on_ the couch.”

“But how…” The question died between Alec’s glance at the sofa and back up to Magnus.  That trust, it was as much a turn-on as anything.  Alec had no idea what Magnus wanted, but he was willing to not question it.  Alec stood and sat down, arranging his lean limbs awkwardly.  A Shadowhunter, trained to fight and kill, looking so awkward – Magnus had to lean down and press his lips against Alec’s.  Then he grabbed the front of Alec’s hair to steady himself as he climbed onto the couch and stood, tilting Alec’s head back and waiting until Alec had opened his mouth.

Oh, it felt good to fuck Alec’s mouth.  And better knowing Alec had a cushion behind his head.  Being a warlock, he had a lot of stamina.  Shadowhunters might have angel blood and higher stamina than a human, but even that couldn’t match his own.  He had to take care of Alec. 

As Alec’s tongue worked over his shaft, and those lips – gods, those lips – Magnus thought about this strange new twist in their relationship.  Alec had been so stressed after his last mission that Magnus had made a suggestion: “Let me be in control tonight.”  What started as a little light bondage had turned into a Thing.  Alec spent all of his time as a Shadowhunter being the one in charge, keeping control of his emotions.  Now, at home, Alec handed all that over to Magnus.

It wasn’t the role reversal of the Downworlder in control of the Shadowhunter that turned Magnus on about the situation.  That part actually made him feel a little sick.  It was that Alec trusted him so completely.  And Magnus would never hurt him.

At least… not much.

Magnus knew that after a while, Alec’s jaw was beginning to ache.  Magnus could have lasted for hours.  Instead, he spent a few minutes thrusting his cock into the back of Alec’s throat, and held Alec’s head there while he came.

Then he summoned a little healing magic and stroked Alec’s jaw while they both lay in each other’s arms on the couch.  

He could make out with Alec for hours, especially when he was feeling euphoric like this.  He wasn’t sure how long they were kissing.  He had worked his way down Alec’s neck and was licking the rune there and enjoying the sizzle of the magic on his tongue when Alec asked, “Netflix and chill?”

How could he have not noticed that Alec was still keyed up?  Of course he would be, he hadn’t had a release like Magnus had.  “Just the chill,” Magnus said, running his thumb along Alec’s lower lip.  Then he traced it down to the first button on Alec’s shirt.  He popped it open.  Slowly he progressed downward. 

***

Alec closed his eyes while Magnus ran his hands over his chest.  He felt a few bruises along his torso, sensitive spots that thrummed when Magnus touched them, very lightly.  Jace had drawn a healing rune on him after their mission earlier, but the _iratze_ didn’t heal everything.  He was also fairly certain he had broken a rib. 

Fingers hooked into his jeans, scraped over his hips as Magnus unbuttoned and unzipped, making sure he caressed Alec’s cock through the thick denim.  Alec moaned, and reached for Magnus’s knee with his free hand.  When he lifted his hips up, Magnus slid those pants right off.  Cool air whooshed over him.

He had expected Magnus’s hot mouth on his cock.  Instead he got a condom rolled on and a lubed fist and then Magnus eased himself onto Alec.  Alec exhaled.  His hips twitched, wanting to drive his dick into Magnus’ ass.

“You just lay there,” Magnus said softly, into his neck.  “I’m going to take care of you.”

It was harder than it should have been.  He fought against his legs wanting to curl up, to give himself some leverage.  His hands grabbed the cushions to stop them from trying to grab. 

Being inside Magnus felt as magical this time as it did everytime.  Alec didn’t know if this was unique to dating a warlock – he’d never had sex before Magnus.  Magnus knew how to enjoy himself, using Alec’s body like a jungle gym.  Despite how tired he was, Alec found himself starting to relax.  He wanted to be as free as Magnus was.  Playfully, he grabbed Magnus’s cock and gave it a squeeze. 

“You’re sweet,” Magnus said, even as he pulled Alec’s hand away and pinned it down.  That movement, the new tilt of his hips, had Alec’s eyes fluttering and his breath stuttering.  “But I said I was gonna take care of you.”

The gaze between them held, and finally Magnus gave in and kissed him again.  This brought their torsos together and Magnus’s dick got trapped between them.  The contact seemed to make Magnus forget about his mission, and he released Alec’s hand, only to wrap one arm around Alec’s neck and keep him in kissing distance.  The other hand worked into Alec’s hair and pulled lightly. 

Alec couldn’t stop himself; he reached up and wrapped his arms around Magnus’s waist.  He waited for Magnus to slap him away, but as they both started to climax, Magnus’s rhythm becoming frantic, Alec refused to let him go.  They breathed into each other during those intense moments they couldn’t think of anything but the pleasure.  No words; just panting and moaning and then Alec couldn’t stave it off anymore.  He came with a huge exhale.  As he felt himself release, Magnus groaned and came too, his body shuddering, gripping Alec’s hair tight before collapsing onto Alec’s chest. 

Slowly Magnus relaxed his hand from Alec’s head.  Alec rubbed the spot a little bit, then lifted his face.  Magnus kissed him on the chin.  “Feeling better?” Magnus asked.

Alec nodded.

Magnus reached up and brushed a lock of hair from Alec’s forehead.  “You don’t always have to be the strong, silent type… You’ll tell me if you don’t like something, won’t you?”

“Sure,” Alec said, confused.  Had he done something to make Magnus think he didn’t like anything?  _The strong, silent type_ … did Magnus want him to talk about his feeling or something?

“Good,” was all Magnus said, punctuating the statement with a kiss.

Alec tucked his head into Magnus’s shoulder.  He hoped that, even if he didn’t say the words out loud, Magnus understood what that meant. 


End file.
